Fragments of Memories
by windyhurrice
Summary: Final Chapter UP! 8 years in the future, everybody is grown up. However, one person seems to be missing. Tezuka Kunimitsu - who is studying to become a doctor, has forgotten something important in his past. TezuRyo
1. Present Memory

= = = Fragments of Memories = = =

**-BIG NOTICE-  
It's at the end of the story, please make sure you read it!!**

Warning - Shounen-ai, probably some angst, either now or the future.

-Windy-  
So.... I know I have other fics to continue.... but my ideas are stuck in my head and I really need to let them out....

-Dew-  
You said you had another one?

-Windy-  
Hai! But I don't think I'll be able to post it until I come back... Gomen!!

-Tetra-  
This fic isn't AU, but it's quite supernatural. It's mostly revolved around Tezuka this time.

Pairings - TezukaxRyoma ((I will mainly focus on this pairing in this story.)) With hints of Golden Pair, TakaFuji, InuiKaidou and MomoAnn. SanadaYukimura, OshitariAtobe in the future.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

= = **Chapter 1 - ** Present Memory = =

Tokyo Airport.

"Being on time as usual neh Tezuka?" Fuji Syusuke greeted his old school friend.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the former Buchou of the junior highschool of Seigaku, is now a 21 year old student of Tokyo University -Toudai. He was studying to become a doctor, and in the previous year, he actually went abroad to Germany to study the hospitality over there, and has now arrived back in Japan, starting a new year in Toudai, his 3rd year in doctorship.

Coming out of the glass gates from within a certain section in the airport, Tezuka was pushing a trolley that consists of only luggage, went over to his old friend.

Fuji Syusuke was also 21 years old and was set on studying on photography in Toudai, and he has also taken a career on writing horror novels. Some of his famous novels were even made into movies, which scared the sh#t hell out of many people, and rumours spread that his stories could send people to the hospital for weeks. Some reviewed saying they could even see the gates to heaven. Scary.

Right now the forever stoic expressionless tall man was walking out of the airport with the forever smiling brunet guy. They made their way to the car park, found Fuji's red Renault car and as soon as they finished placing the luggage on the back of the car, Fuji started the engine and drove out of the airport parking area and traveled to the main roads.

"One year really flew pass by didn't it Tezuka?" Fuji smiled as he somehow managed to drive and looked over at his friend.

"Ah. How's everyone doing?" Tezuka asked.

"Eiji became a PE teacher this year for our old school. Hopefully he'll be staying there for awhile."

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, Momo and Kaidou passed their exams, Kaidou is studying English literature and Pure maths, seems like he's aiming to become a teacher, and Momo said he wanted to try and open a bar, so he's studying a course that concerns that too."

"Sou ka... it's good to have an aim in life."

"And speaking of them both, they moved into a bigger house with Oishi, Eiji and Inui."

"They did?"

"And they left a room for you as well, they'll take you to the new house later. Right now we're going to Taka-san's sushi shop, seems like they haven't seen you for a while, the boys want to have a welcome party."

"Sou ka..."

".......Ne Tezuka?" the tensai, still having his eyes closed, suddenly stopped smiling.

"What is it?" Tezuka looked at the walking prodigy beside him out of the corners of his eyes.

".........Iya, nandemonai," the brunet replied with a bitter smile.

= = = = =

"Ah Tezuka! Fuji!" Kawamura Takashi greet the duo that pulled the door of the sushi shop side ways. "Welcome back!"

"Ah, I'm home Taka-kun." Fuji smiled at his husband whereas Tezuka nodded at the sushi shop owner indicating a greeting. By the time they reached the sushi store, it was late afternoon. Both of them paced over to the seats of the sushi bar, since Kawamura was working behind the counter.

"Oishi and Eiji called over earlier but they went out to buy some stuff. The rest are arriving soon," Kawamura informed.

"Sou ka, well then, why don't we go and meet them? I'd like to go to the bookstore as well," Fuji smiled as he did a wondering pose.

"Ah," Tezuka nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Tezuka, what's that sticking out of your pocket?" Taka-san pointed at Tezuka's coat pocket. Something black was clearly sticking out, as if begging to be stolen.

Tezuka took out the black object and examined it.

"A tennis wrist band?" Fuji asked. "My, my and you have two of them! Very, yudan sezu ni ikou, ne Tezuka?" Fuji smiled.

"Ah...." Tezuka replied. _These black wrist bands looked familiar. Since when did I have these with me?_

"Well, we better take leave, we'll be back soon Taka-kun," Fuji reached up to his lover and quickly planted a kiss on Kawamura's right cheek before walking out of the shop with Tezuka and Taka-san waving goodbye at them.

= = = = =

"Looks like you're having a happy life," Tezuka commented.

Both Tezuka and Fuji were walking towards their destination. They took a quieter road, which consisted of nature life, of street lights, of wooden white benches and of public vending machines.

"You think so? I have to say I really am happy to be with Taka-san," Fuji smiled even wider. "I currently live in and help run his sushi shop, and I'm having a tie between should I continue photography or writing novels."

"Ah...... "

"I've talked about Kaidou, Momo and Eiji.... well, you do know that Oishi is becoming a doctor to take care of the pregnancy and Inui is studying to become a chemist. I try his creation of drinks once in a while."

"........" Tezuka's face paled a little.

............................

..............-chou ..............

"...?" Tezuka suddenly stopped his pace.

......................Bu-chou...............

The tall short-sighted Toudai student looked around him and coral eyes came across a few quiet empty tennis courts, unlike street tennis courts, these ones have a metal net surrounding them. A train from above suddenly came zooming by on the high built railway tracks.

..........................................

_This tennis court looked familiar_......

.........................................

.................Ne Buchou.......

_This voice_............... _who are you?_

.................Tezuka Buchou......Tezuka-

"TEZUKA!?" Fuji called out.

And that snapped Tezuka out of his thoughts. The taller lad blinked several times before looking back at his brunet friend.

Fuji was previously thinking of something else to say until he turned back to look at his old friend, he found that the former captain had stopped in the middle of the pathway and had his eyes laid on a very familiar tennis court.

Summing everything up with a conclusion, Fuji frowned a little and began to repeat his friend's name, ".......... Tezuka........" the tensai's face showed the same closed eyes non-smiling expression earlier in this day.

"Sorry I zoned out, what is it Fuji?" Tezuka excused himself.

".......... you........." Fuji glanced at the empty tennis courts out of the corner of his eyes and retreats back to stare at Tezuka, "....Nothing........ I guess we're all tired eh?"

After hearing the word 'tired', Tezuka thought he must be hearing things and decided to leave the issue and responded, "Ah."

"Well, we better get moving, the skies are getting darker, time flies when you're having fun ne?" Fuji chuckled and the both of them resumed their tracks.

= = = = =

Finally they reached the bookstore, and Fuji was so hung over for inspiration for his next horror novel.

"Maybe I should write one for kids.... what do you say Tezuka?" Fuji asked his tall friend, who remained expressionless as ever.

"I think you should stick to the current audience you're targeting," was all Tezuka said.

"Really?" Fuji replied. _But it would so fun to see the children cry in pain and horror_....

Suddenly Fuji's mobile rang, the smiling tensai took the silvery gadget out of his pocket and listened to the call, "Moshi moshi, oh Oishi? Yeah, I'm with Tezuka in the bookstore at the minute. Really? Well, we'll meet you two over there in a few seconds ok? Sure thing, later," Fuji close the flap of his mobile before sticking it back inside his pocket.

"It was Oishi and Eiji, they said they'll be waiting in the main street," Fuji told Tezuka. "I just have to stay here for a bit longer, why don't you go meet them first Tezuka?"

"Ah. I'll see you later then Fuji," Tezuka said as he turned and left the building.

= = = = =

"That voice came from here..." Tezuka stood before the same previous tennis courts he came across back when he was walking with Fuji. He observed the empty courts with his eyes before following with lowering his head and sighed. Instead of meeting up with Oishi and Kikumaru, the former Buchou decided to check out his problems first.

_Who WAS that voice? Why was that voice calling for me? The voice sounded really familiar_.........._and somehow I felt there's a piece_...._or just something missing in my heart_.... _what is it?_

He remembered this court well, it's the usual court he would go to practice by himself, since it's really quiet and not many people attend in it. That's right, he knew this court well, knowing the fact that he travels home and to this court by train, you can even see the view from the public machine.

_And it was also the same court that I asked permission from Ryuzaki-sensei to have a match with_......._ with_........_with who?_

..........-chou........

_Hn?_

..........Tezuka Buchou!

Tezuka suddenly lifted his head upwards, surprised to see a small petite figure whose height can be compared to a first year junior highschool student. The young kid was wearing a white and red coloured t-shirt, and navy shorts. He also had a white cap marked 'Fila' covering his head, and he was currently bouncing a yellow tennis ball with the edge of his red tennis racket.

_Wait a second_.........._wasn't the tennis courts empty?_

"Heh....it's really rare to see Tezuka Buchou zoning out in public," the young lad teased. His cap was blocking the upper portion of his face, thus not allowing Tezuka to know of his identity.

........._this kid_........_ is a boy?_ ".....You are?" Tezuka asked. He examined the whole figure of the boy and spotted a familiar black wrist band on the boy's left wrist. _That black wrist band_... Suddenly the boy stopped bouncing the ball and let the round yellow sphere rest on the strings of the tennis racket.

"........ it's also rare for Buchou to forget other people too......" the boy lifted his head up, and golden cat-like eyes met topaz small ones. "It's me Buchou! Stop joking around already!!" little neko Oujisama exclaimed and pouted.

......_Golden_..._cat-like eyes_.............

.............._navyish hair with a blue-greenish shine_............

............._you are_......._?_

"Tezuka!?" a familiar voice suddenly rang out outside the courts.

Tezuka turned his head to the source of the voice and saw it was Oishi, Fuji and Kikumaru that was running towards him. He himself remained in the same position and Oishi asked, "Tezuka! There you are! We were so worried, what are you doing out here?"

".....Nandemonai, Oishi."

"Really Tezuka, I thought I told you to meet up with Oishi and Eiji," Fuji commented.

"Sumimasen, I just thought this court looked familiar," Tezuka noted. "I also met a young boy here too," Tezuka told them and he turned his view back at where the boy was when he had previously encountered.

_Gone_.

.............._Wait a minute_........_ he was just here a few seconds ago_.......

"Hoi? What boy? Tezuka, I don't see anybody here other than yourself," Kikumaru pointed out.

"But he was here......." Tezuka spoke. "He had golden-cat-like eyes and wore a white Fila cap on his navy hair..."

"Whoa Tezuka, that sounded just like Ochi-"

"-Eiji!!" Oishi immediately interrupted.

"Tezuka, you must be hallucinating things. You sure you're not tired?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah Tezuka, you must be tired from that journey. Let's go back to Taka-san's place and rest there," Oishi suggested.

"Ah. I guess so," Tezuka nodded. Maybe he WAS too tired after all.

The four of them started to walk back to Kawamura's sushi shop, with Oishi and Fuji occasionally throwing worried looks to each other and at Tezuka, who was silently listening to Kikumaru's speech along the way. But deep inside his heart, he was thinking about that one petite figure, with a white cap on, navy hair strokes and those golden eyes..... _full of proud_....._ and yet_..... _sorrowful_........

That night, Tezuka was bestowed with the welcome of the whole tennis team, consisting of himself, Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji, Kawamura, Inui, Kaidou and Momo. They played, drank, sang and talked, of the future and of the past. But sometimes he felt that the group avoided certain topics, and began to switch into another theme, or somebody like Momo and Kikumaru would fill up his cup and make him drink the japanese alcohol - sake.

Something wasn't right.

............_-chou_......

Something was missing.

........_Ne Buchou_.........

And he felt that if he asked,

........._What did I tell you to call me?_

He won't get a true answer.

..._Hmm---- I forgot-- --_

Something was wrong in this picture,

........................

He knew a piece of the jigsaw was missing,

......_heheheh...... it was a joke--_

The harder he searches for it,

.........._you_.........

The more tired he will be,

........._because_........._ it's rare to see Buchou's other expressions-- --_

Whether it was the sake that hit him,

............................

Or the tiredness,

..........._Hai, Hai_... ......._Ku-Ni-Mi-Tsu_......

Everyone in the sushi shop that night, fell asleep.

= = T-B-C = =

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-Windy-  
I'm thinking of having very little chapters. Then again, that depends on how everything's gonna happen. What Fuji said 'Yudan sezu ni ikou' was one of Tezuka's famous lines - Let's not get careless now.

-Dew-  
It's rather freaky isn't it? We meant the plot.

-Windy-  
I'm sort of rushing everything, so I apologize for spelling, grammar and OOC mistakes.

-Tetra-   
Here is the BIG NOTICE - -  
**I will be away on holiday at 6th June for around 2 and a half weeks. I'll be back around the 24th. So, you may not see anymore updates at that time. My next update would probably be around at the start of July. I apologize for the inconvience. I intentionally wanted to hurry my 4th chapter of Sister Comes to Seigaku, post this and another new story up, but they take time to write, and also update my 2nd chapter of Crystal to the Horizon, but I doubt I can have them made before I leave. Gomen nasai. But in the end I have this and the 4th chap of SCTS uploaded [smiles]**

-Windy-  
Lastly, reviews please, I need to know what you think of this story so far. I meant the plot of course. Then again, I'm also happy with other suggestions. [smiles]

Finished on 04/06/2004  
Last revised on 04/06/2004


	2. Reality Memory

= = = Fragments of Memories = = =

Warning - Shounen-ai, PG-13, some angst, mystery.

-Windy-  
Whee! I'm back from vacation!! ((Please look at my personal profiles for other details))

-Dew-  
To our Reviewers -  
**HappyCamper - Tezuka have forgotten Ryoma-kun for a reason, let's hope the best for them ;)**

**Haru No Uta - Make Ryoma-kun die? NO - - - - -!!!! They'll remain as a happy bunch, I'm not that heartless [sweatdrops] Yup, Fuji and Kawa are ma-rr-i-ed XD**

**Kawaii Kinomoto - Many thanks, This will probably be a few chapters.**

**tezuka eiri - Ryoma-kun dead? No, Ryoma is alive and well, right Echizen-kun? ((Ryoma - [Death glares at the author])) Whoops...**

**Kaisuke - Arigatou, that's such a lovely word! I'll do my best!! :D**

**wolfie - You think Ryoma-kun have died? NO is the answer my dear, try guessing again [smile] **

-Tetra-  
This fic isn't AU, but it's quite supernatural. It's mostly revolved around Tezuka this time. And we don't own Prince of Tennis.

-Windy-  
If you're looking for MomoKaidou, it's not in this fic, it'll be in another [smiles]

Pairings - TezukaxRyoma, Hints of SanadaYukimura, OshitariAtobe, Golden Pair, TakaFuji, InuiKaidou and MomoAnn.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

= = **Chapter 2 - ** Reality Memory = =

Toudai - Tokyo University of Japan.

It was a new day, an early afternoon for the students of Toudai. Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oishi Shyuichirou were both making their way through the school grounds.

"Last night was really fun wasn't it Tezuka?" Oishi stated. Last night, the whole Seigaku group were inside Taka-san's sushi shop and celebrating the arrival of Tezuka from Germany.

"Ah," Tezuka replied. As they made their way through the university gardens, suddenly two familiar people appeared before them.

"My, my, if it wasn't Tezuka," Atobe Keigo flicked his hair as he walked towards the ex-Captain and ex-Vice Captain of Seigaku. Oshitari Yuushi was walking right next to him.

"Ah, long time no see Atobe." Tezuka shortly replied.

"I never knew Atobe-san studies here, what is your major?" Oishi asked. It's true that Atobe is not a student of Toudai, but it's also true that Atobe is in the university very often recently.

"Heh, you're correct that I don't study here, I just came because he's here," Atobe pointed at a sighing Oshitari behind him, "Right Kabaji?"

....................

"Ano, Atobe, remember that Kabaji is gone off to his classes?" Oshitari reminded. No wonder the 'Usu' sound can't be heard.

"# # Of-Of course I know that!" Atobe fumed.

"Ara, aren't you Tezuka-kun?" another familiar voice softly struck into the square conversation.

The four young adults turned to looked at the source of the voice, and saw a smiling Yukimura Seiichi and stoic expression Sanada Genjichirou were pacing towards them. "It IS Tezuka-kun!!" Yukimura confirmed.

"Ah, Yukimura," Tezuka nodded.

"When did you come back?" Yukimura asked with a smile.

"Just yesterday, right Tezuka?" Oishi said.

"Ah."

"Yuki," Sanada showed his watch to the ex-Captain of Rikkai.

"Ah, it's that late already?" Yukimura then excused himself, "Excuse us, but we must go, we'll be late for our lecture classes," Yukimura smiled and left while waving and clutching onto Sanada.

"We have to leave Atobe," Oshitari mentioned.

"Ah. Farewell then Tezuka," Atobe dragged Oshitari away while sounds of 'Yuushi' and 'Keigo' could be heard.

As the others were away, Oishi bitterly smiled at Tezuka, "I forgot to mention that they are.... well, a couple now."

"Is that so?" Tezuka replied. Seems like the stoic Buchou was as clueless as ever.

"I'll catch you later Tezuka, I have two more classes left. You can go home first," Oishi said.

"Ah," Tezuka watched as his friend's figure was out of sight and then went to towards his final destination of the day - the library. Personally he could have just gone home to study, but with Kaidou and Momo being in the flat, you'd hardly gain any peace, and with the additional of Kikumaru afterwards, home is a hard place to study. As he came to the huge book-stored white building, he observed in awe(Without change of expression) before opening the glass doors and going inside.

= = = = =

Inside the library, Tezuka was seated on a quieter area beside the windows inside the white building. Very less people are inside the library at this moment since most have either returned home or still have classes left. Whereas the former Buchou was supposed to be concentrating on the biotechnological formulas, his mind was instead, thinking of another thing. And that, was about the child he met in the tennis courts last night. The figure of the boy, the way he is dressed, the words that he has said...

_"Heh_...._it's really rare to see Tezuka Buchou zoning out in public."_

Golden eyes... navy hair with a green shine...

"........ _it's also rare for Buchou to forget other people too_......"

The protection - familiar black wrist band...

_"It's me Buchou! Stop joking around already!!" _

Who was he?

"Zoning out again eh, Buchou?" the same familiar voice suddenly became real.

Tezuka immediately lifted his head upwards from his notes and as he turned his head to scan the room, he saw that the same kid - the child from the tennis courts last night, dressed in a senior highschool uniform, was actually leaning on the desk he was studying on and looking at him with big bright cat-like eyes. _Wait a second_...._ what is a senior highschool student doing in here?_

"Whoa-- these looked very hard!" the short boy was examining the toudai student's hand-writing.

"What is a senior highschool student like you doing here?" Tezuka asked.

"Mada mada, what's the big deal? The university is open up to everyone TEZUKA-BUCHOU," the teenager sarcastically replied.

With that, Tezuka's eyebrows twitched and sighed, "You look too young to be a senior highschool student. Who are you anyway?"

"It's not like I want to be this height!!" the boy replied with an angry tone. With a sudden saddened expression the boy lowered his head and frowned, "Mou Buchou... mada mada dane! I'm Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma! Now do you remember!?"

"............." _I don't_. Tezuka thought. _But why does my heart ache because you're frowning?_ "Ah."

"Really!?" Ryoma's frown turned into a small smile, which made Tezuka's heart lightened up. '_Strange_', was the word that Tezuka came up with.

"So then does that mean you remembered our promise?"

"...ha?" _What promise?_

".......you forgot our promise?"

"Ah... I didn't forget," Tezuka lied. "Say, where did you get that black wrist band?" Tezuka finally asked a question that had bugged him for a while now.

"This?" Ryoma held up his left hand and pointed to his black band, "A very important person give it to me..."

"Who was it?"

"Hmm...... I forgot," Ryoma playfully stuck out his tongue.

".........oh."

"....................."

"....................."

"....................."

"....Say.... how did you suddenly disappear yesterday?" the thought suddenly struck Tezuka's mind.

"Oh? What are you talking about? I-"

"-Ah! It's Tezuka-kun again!" Yukimura's was suddenly heard. Tezuka saw that Yukimura and Atobe were both coming towards them.

"Oh!? It's Ryoma-kun!?" Atobe's eyes gleamed.

"Ah, it's Monkey King," Ryoma teased.

"It's ATOBE KEIGO, Ryoma-kun # #," Atobe said throught gritted teeth.

"You...." _You stayed?_ Tezuka found out that Ryoma was still by his side.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun!" Yukimura smiled as he reached out his hand to the youngster. "It's rare to see you here! Shouldn't you be in school?" Yukimura observed Ryoma's uniform.

"I had many free classes this afternoon, I may as well leave the school," Ryoma shooked Yukimura's hand.

"I see. Say, you haven't grown much have you?"

"[sighs] I did drink two bottles of milk everyday, I just don't understand what's wrong," the boy said.

"Really now?" Atobe examined the child. _The skin is as white as snow. No wonder, the milk's functions must have concentrated on that more than the height. _

"Keigo!" Oshitari suddenly came walking from the library entrance.

"Yuki!" Sanada came right after Oshitari Yuushi.

"Heh... so you're all love-birds now?" Ryoma smirked at the re-united double couple.

"Now, now, Ryoma-kun, that is not a word to be use at such an age," Oshitari waved his index finger while Sanada remained in silent.

"Che," Ryoma pouted.

"Well, it's all thanks to TEZUKA that took away our first love," Atobe said in a loud tone and eyed at Tezuka, who was confused with the former Hyotei captain's remark.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma worded out his usual quote with a smirk and smiled at Tezuka.

"............" Tezuka remained in silent.

"Ch' Ore-sama can't bear to watch this anymore! I know! Ryoma-kun, let Ore-sama gave you a tour of the university shall I?" Atobe winked at Ryoma.

"Do you know your way around Toudai?" Sanada pointed out with a strong force which pressurized Atobe.

"Of-Of course I do! Yuushi will show us around! Right Yuushi?"

"....Ah," Oshitari sighed.

"So what do you say Ryoma-kun?" Atobe smiled in an 'Ore-sama' way.

"Yadda," Ryoma answered.

"Why not?" _Patience, patience Keigo_...

"I want Buchou to show me around," with that said, Ryoma clutched his hands around Tezuka's arm and stuck out his tongue at the King of Hyotei.

"Zannen ne Atobe?" Sanada darkly taunted.

"Urusei! Will you stop pointing this and that out to me every now and then!?" Atobe furiously said while Oshitari held him back.

"Hmph!" Sanada looked at the other way.

"Maa, maa... Genjiichirou," Yukimura frowned but smiled.

Tezuka looked at the boy that was holding onto him. He was shocked with the youngster's action at first.... but then it somehow felt ...right.... and comfortable... he could feel that the lad was cuddling against him, his warmth seeping into his clothes... with that he could feel that his cheeks were starting to heat up-

"Ano...would you guys keep it down?" Oishi suddenly appeared and came over to the group.

"Oh! Tezuka's here? And Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Oshitari-san and Atobe-san as well??" Fuji Syusuke came right behind Oishi.

"Oh, if it wasn't the tensai of Seigaku... what brings both of you here?" Atobe stared at Fuji and Oishi boredly.

"Well, I had to get some reference before I leave, and I met Fuji along the way so we decided to come here together..." Oishi said and felt anxious with Sanada staring at him.

"Sou da ne, I went pass and saw Tezuka among you all, seems like you're all having fun, and you were all loud and all, this is the library, so I thought we should inform you all to keep it down," the tensai smiled.

"Gomen ne, we're all happy to meet Tezuka and we're also excited to see Ryoma-kun again," Yukimura explained.

Blue orbs suddenly opened, "...Ryoma-kun?"

"Yeah, Echizen Ryoma, that is!" Atobe stated.

"Echizen.... Ryoma?" Oishi's face sweated.

"It's been a while ne senpai-tachi," Ryoma-kun finally spoke up for himself and the other taller figures moved out of the way to show his presence.

Both Fuji and Oishi were astonished to see Echizen right before their eyes. Both of their faces paled, both exchanged looks to each other, and finally Fuji pinched the cheek of a nearby Atobe.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! Let go Fuji Syusuke!!" Atobe smacked the prodigy's hand away, "It hurts you freak!!"

"There, there," Oshitari gently rubbed Atobe's reddened cheek while Atobe affectionally glued himself into Oshitari's embrace.

"It's...... not a dream..." Fuji's hand began to faintly shake lightly though unnoticed by anyone.

_'A dream?_ ..._What's going on?'_ Yukimura suddenly noticed.

"Senpai-tachi are you feeling okay?" Ryoma observed the pale faces of Fuji and Oishi.

"Ah... ah... well... you-" before Oishi could finish, his sentence was taken over by Fuji, "Iie, nandemonai Echizen, it's just that we haven't seen you for a long time," the tensai of Seigaku recomposed himself and smiled.

"Oh," the boy naively responded.

"So uh... Echizen, you're here... won't your parents get worried at this time of the day?" Oishi stammered.

"It's only a late afternoon, why would they be worried?" Atobe mentioned.

"What if it was you being his parents?" Sanada questioned.

"I would be extremely worried!!" Atobe said. "........Hey wait a minute!!"

"You said it yourself," Sanada taunted further.

"Why you!?"

"HORA!! SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY!!" the librarian suddenly yelled at them, which most of them immediately went quiet.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen said as soon as the librarian was out of sight. "It's getting late...I'm going home now, later Buchou," Ryoma said, and flung himself around Tezuka's neck and kissed him on the cheek, released him, leaped off him and turned around to leave the building while smirking. Everyone in the group was still in shock, especially Tezuka. Okay, so first he was halcullating things, then it turned out to be real like Fuji have just said, and it was so real that the 'thing' had kissed him!? What on earth!?

"I can't bear it anymore!! We're leaving Yuushi!!" Atobe dragged Oshitari out of the door.

"Excuse us too," Yukimura smiled and pulled his lover along with him.

"..........." Fuji and Oishi exchanged shocked looks and carefully observed Tezuka.

"Ne Oishi...." Tezuka began.

"Ah...ah... hai?" the egg headed friend reacted.

"I don't understand.....who is that child? I..... don't recall to remember him at all...."

".........Well....."

"......He was your Kouhai, and a tennis club member that you appointed him to become the pillar of Seigaku... Tezuka," Fuji explained. _And he is also someone very important to you Tezuka_...

"Really?" _But I_....._ don't remember any of that at all_........

= = = = =

Outside the Toudai grounds, Yukimura and Sanada were walking along with each other.

"...Ne Genji?" Yukimura started.

"Hn?"

"Back there just then....... something felt awkward..."

"Ah. It's like Tezuka doesn't know who Echizen was...."

"And Fuji and Oishi is hiding something too. And most importantly... Ryoma-kun looked lively... but something is missing from him...."

"Ah."

"..... I wonder.... what happened ever since we graduated to senior highschool?"

......._Tezuka_.... _did you forget Echizen when you came back from Germany? _

_And Ryoma-kun_....._ it feels like his presence isn't here with us_... ...

= = TBC = =

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-Windy-  
Whee-! Second chappie done!! Kinda short eh? Well, I didn't want it to be a long essay anyway. Probably 2 or 3 more chapters of this story I'd say.

-Dew-  
This was the quickest detailed chapter you've written!

-Windy-   
Yeah... it sort of took me 2-3 hrs to finish typing it. Usually the others take me weeks and weeks and weeks - which adds up to around 24 hours in total?

-Tetra-  
Do beware of grammar and spelling mistakes. We've proof-read it once and we'll do it again in the future. Chapter one has been proof-readed and replaced.

-Windy-  
All I can say is that this fic would probably have angst in the future, either in the next chapter of the 4th or even both. And no, Ryoma is not dead, so there [smiles] Well then, later!

-Dew-  
Reviews minna!!

Finished on 28/06/2004  
Last revised on 28/06/2004


	3. Memory of Truth

- - - Fragments of Memories - - -

-Windy-  
Ahh...gomen, it's been a while! I have been very active in the FET forum lately (sweatdrops) however, if you have time, do go and look at my life journal, because if you're a Tenipuri fan, you'll spot funny comics drawn by me or other nice Tenipuri stuff I've found and the links are posted in my LJ. Once I have time, I'll post them in my profile smiles.

It appears that this site is being difficult, cutting more key characters out. I'm planning to just set up a Fiction LJ, and if I do that, would anyone go and read from there in the future?

-Tetra-  
To our Reviewers -  
**Haru No Uta - That would be a HIMITSU. . . lalala. . . Anyway, at first, I thought you were trying to flame me, then when I read to the last bit, I realized it wasn't (sweatdrops) **

**tezuka eiri - Hmm.... you're right on some of the options, demo, I won't keep the suspense forever, the most I can do is another 2-3 chapters smile , ne please don't mind me asking, what does eiri mean?**

**wolfie - Well.... you can say Tezuka IS forgetful but not amnesia.... BTW I thank you for being supportive in this fic (smile)**

**Tricycle - Ryoma? He's alive and well ne Echizen-kun? ((Echizen - glares at the author )) Ara, ara....**

**Tricycle ((Again, aren't you special? (smile) )) - Well, you'll find out very soon as to what happened to Ryoma.**

**AppleSeed - Thanks for your support (smiles)**

**Mercury Angel II - Well, I guess something awful DID happen to Ryoma-kun after all....**

**Kaisuke - Uh.... ((Ryoma - Mada mada dane))**

**To Mizuko - uhh.... I don't think Ryoma's that bloody....**

**AngelDust - Here you go!**

**Silver-Kun - Thanks for your support! (smile) **

**babymar-mar - Here you go.**

**Craze - You'll find out in the last chapter.**

**Anonymous - Well.... you'll know in the last chapter (smiles) **

-Dew-  
100 percent Shounen-ai, 50 percent Supernatural, 100 percent TezukaRyoma fic, plus hints of SanadaYukimura, OshitariAtobe, Golden Pair, TakaFuji, InuiKaidou and MomoAnn. Plus, Italics are thoughts, Bold are emphasize, and these brackets ( )... meant actions.

-Windy-  
I'm thinking of either ending this in the next chapter or on the 5th. It's meant to be a short one anyway.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- - Chapter 3 - **Memory of Truth - -

A week has gone pass by ever since the library incident.

Nobody or anyone has ever seen the boy since then, except for one person. Frequently, Tezuka Kunimitsu does meet Echizen Ryoma around the area of Toudai, but only for a short while, they'll probably meet after or during lunch time, the boy stays until the time comes for most student's day ends in Toudai, Ryoma always leave before the students start to crowd around the main gates of the university to go home. This incident has happened nearly every day and despite the fact that Tezuka is beginning to gradually accept the boy's company, he was remained rather curious about Ryoma ever attending his own highschool.

And then one day... ...

"Buchou!!" Ryoma called out.

_Echizen_. Tezuka turned around and looked above him. The golden-eyed boy was standing above on a set of stairs within the grounds of Toudai. Tezuka was standing right below the grey stairs and watched as the boy proceeded towards him. The boy was wearing his usual senior highschool uniform but with the same average 1st year height for a junior highschool freshman.

"Bu-ahh!" Ryoma lost his balanced, tripped and fell down from the stairs.

"!!? Echizen!!" Tezuka reacted quickly and caught the falling Ryoma from below. He held the boy in a pose that a prince would usually hold a princess. And immediately after that, Tezuka tightly embraced the little cute figure.

"Bu-bu-buchou!?" Ryoma blushed.

"..................." _What am I doing?_ Tezuka's mind suddenly thought. He has only known the boy for about a week, but his body seemed to have reacted to such things. _Even though it felt a bit right_.... Was he scared that the boy could have got injured? His body told him that he wanted to hold him to confirm to himself that Echizen was fine, unharmed and standing right in front of him.

"Buchou?"

"............." Snapping back to reality, Tezuka released the genius boy and gently patted Ryoma's head. "Daijoubu?"

"I'm alright Buchou. Mou-- don't pat me on the head! #" Blushes.

"........." Inside Tezuka's heart, he smiled. _Thank goodness he's fine_.

"Ne, ne, Buchou?" Ryoma suddenly wrapped his arms around Tezuka's left arm.

"Hn?" Startled by the boy's sudden actions.

"Today after school... how about we... go out together?" a mild of pink blush is seen across the boy's face.

"Eh?" _What? Did I hear that right?_

".......... Mou--!! # Buchou!! Don't you have any other expressions? Do I have to say it out 'clearly'?" Ryoma complained while blushing more.

".........You mean......." _a date?_

"............" Ryoma looked the other way as his face seems like he has reached his blushing limit. His old habit came back as he pulled his cap to hide his face. However, he didn't wear a cap this time.

".................." Tezuka smiled unnoticed by anyone. "Right, were would you like to go?"

"?" Confused eyes looked up at him.

".........I meant after school, were would you like to go?"

"!!" Shocked for a split second, Ryoma then mildly smiled a 'mada mada dane' look. "How about to the city center?"

"The city center?"

"Even though it's going to be noisy, I really wanted to go there today. Onegai--?" Ryoma pleaded with his sparkling eyes.

"......fine," Who can say no to such eyes?

"Yay! Then, I'll meet you later this afternoon, later Buchou!!" Ryoma pecked Tezuka on the cheek before happily leaving a stunned spectacled former captain on the spot.

- - - - -

Afternoon. Most Toudai students are leaving the main building.

Fuji Yumiko and Kawamura Takashi were bothing waiting outside the building for the same person - Fuji Syuusuke.

"Taka-san, I really have to thank you for looking after our Syuusuke so well!" Fuji's sister Yumiko bowed while Kawamura also did the same.

"Iya... I'm just making sure everything's best for Fujiko-chan," Taka-san scratched his head.

"Ara?" Yumiko suddenly spotted a familiar duo far away as she straightening her back up again. "Isn't that?"

Kawamura directed his gaze along the line with Yumiko's and happened to see a small figure clinging onto the former Seigaku junior highscool captain. "Tezuka and..... Echizen?" _Echizen_... _he's_... ..._here?_

"Poor buy...." Yumiko frowned with sympathy.

"Eh?" Kawamura looked back at his sister-in-law with confusion.

"That boy with the navy-green hair.... such a poor soul.... when will his lover ever realize it?"

"Nee-san! Taka-chan!" Fuji Syuusuke suddenly appeared behind them both and greeted them. But realized something was wrong when he saw the startled expression on their faces and that they were looking in a different direction. "What is it?"

"Ah Syuu-chan!" Kawamura turned his view around and smiled at Fuji. "It's.... just look over there..." Taka-san pointed at his previous view.

"......!? Echizen!?" Fuji's blue orbs widened once again.

"Syuusuke.... that boy is in danger..." Yumiko mentioned.

"Danger?" Blue orbs flicked at his sister.

"Ah. If his lover doesn't realize it before it's too late."

- - - - -

"Buchou-"

"No."

"Nande!?"

"NO."

"Buchou no Keichi!!! I'm 17 already! # #"

"It's illegal for kids under 18 to go into the pub," Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed.

Yes indeed, our Buchou and Oujisama was walking together within the malls of the city, and as they came across a rather 'interesting' looking bar, Oujisama wants to try it out. Of course, our 'flawless' Head Student Council rep wouldn't allow that to happen.

"# # Mou---!!" Echizen pouted and whispered, "Buchou no Baka!!"

"Pardon, what was that Echizen?" Tezuka's glasses gleamed under the afternoon sky.

"Nothing!! # # Mada mada dane!!" Echizen looked the other way and sulked.

_Seems like he's mad after all_... Tezuka eyed the small sulking figure below him. Despite the fact he got the little boy angry, he was feeling rather happy about it. _Why?_ He examined the face of the boy from the side. ...... _Maybe it's time to make him smile again_. "Echizen..."

"Nani yo!? # " Echizen replied with a hint of sourness in his tone.

"...... I know a place that serves great Japanese meals. Want to go?"

"......Yadda."

".... They've got really good grilled fish there..."

"!!?? Really!!?? Yeah!! I'm going! I'm going!" Ryoma's previous mood was now switched over with an excited and joyful attitude.

_So like a cat_.... Tezuka happily sighed at this remark. ... _Wait a second_..._ it's true I've been Echizen for a while now, but how do I know he like Japanese meals, plus his favourite is the Grilled Fish?_ ..._I clearly remembered he didn't tell me and I didn't ask him either_....

"Buchou!!" Echizen's voice pierced straight through Tezuka's thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Let's go Echizen."

"Hai!!" with that said, the boy wrapped his arms around the taller lad's right one and they both carried on walking, Tezuka leading the way.

- - - - -

"Ah Oishi!" Kawamura greeted. "Everyone's here now!!"

After encountering with Tezuka and Echizen's event, Fuji called every single one of the former Seigaku regulars to come and see the following coming events.

"I'm sorry we're late!!" Oishi quickly bowed and apologized.

"It was Momo-chan's fault that we're all this late!!" Eiji voiced out straightly.

"Eiji!!!" Oishi anxiously yet gently scolded.

"Ahh... Eiji-senpai you don't have to rub it in!!!" Momo said nervously.

"Serves you right for talking with the phone too much," Kaidou flatly said.

"Nani!!?? # # " Momo glared daggers at Kaidou.

"You want to fight!?" Kaidou growled back furiously.

"Bring it on-" before Momo could do anything, something, or some kind of strange looking coloured engulf in a transparent glass was placed in front of his eyes. He looked at the source that was holding the drink and followed the source and saw Inui's glowing glasses.

"Momoshiro, I'll be very happy if you could try this out for me," a mischievous smile appeared in the calculating freak's face.

"Ah... iya.... I'll pass...." Momoshiro paled at the sight of it.

"What's that phone thing about?" Fuji smiled.

"Actually, Momo-chan appears to be going out with Tachibana no imouto," Eiji slyly whispered the info.

"Oh," Fuji continued to smile.

"Saa, shall we go now Syuusuke?" Yumiko asked.

"What's happening?" Inui looked at the three people that summoned their whole group here.

Fuji opened his bright blue orbs and began, "We've seen Tezuka with Echizen again."

"AGAIN!?" Oishi cried.

"Heh? Nani Nani?" Eiji looked at his lover and then at his best friend.

"That's illogical, there's no way we can see Echizen." Inui pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

"But we did see him!!" Taka-san reasoned.

"Look," Fuji pointed at the window glass of a certain traditional Japanese restaurant.

"Keigo..." Oshitari glanced over at a certain table.

"Ah." Atobe nodded his head to his lover whom was sitting opposite of him.

The Hyotei couple were sitting in a certain spot within a traditional Japanese restaurant. Ironically, it appears they were in the one that Tezuka and Echizen was in. They sat a couple of tables away from them and it appears that the Seigaku couple did not notice their presence.

"Should we greet them?" Oshitari looked at his lover.

"No. Look over there Yuushi," Atobe pointed outside the window.

Oshitari followed Atobe's finger and saw that all former Seigaku regulars and a woman(Yumiko) was hiding within the bushes and trees. "They are..."

"Ah. Suspicious isn't it? Ore-sama thought that we'll follow them to find out. I'm getting a bad feeling on this," was Atobe's last words as he stared at Tezuka and the looking rather pale Echizen before them.

- - - - -

"Arigatou Gozaimashita," the waitress greeted good-bye to Tezuka and Echizen.

"Nice?" Tezuka eyes wandered over to Echizen's face.

"Mada mada dane--" Echizen said, but in truth, it was rather pleasant.

"Ne Echizen..."

"Hmm?" Ryoma looked at Tezuka with his big gleaming eyes.

"................what Senior Highschool do you go to?" Tezuka lightly blushed at Echizen's previous reaction.

"Seigaku Senior Highschool of course!!" Buchou is strange, why is his face a bit red?

"Oh... . .Since when did that highschool get so many free study classes?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to have a lot of free time."

"........What are you talking about-"

"-AAAAHHHHHH!!!" voices suddenly screamed out from a certain spot in the mall.

Tezuka and Echizen turned to look at the source of the voices. And came across many paled faces.

"O-Ochibi!?" Eiji hid behind Oishi.

"I-Illogical...." Inui sweated.

"Phsshhhhh--?" Kaidou backed a little away.

"E-Echizen!?" Momoshiro pointed at the small pale figure before them.

"?" Tezuka looked at his friends confusingly.

"Senpai-tachi..." Echizen turned his whole body around to face them and starting walking towards them.

"No!! Don't come any closer!!" Momo held out his hand motioning Ryoma to stop.

"Eh? What's wrong Momo-senpai?" Echizen raised his eyebrows.

"What is happening here?" Yukimura and Sanada suddenly appeared.

"Yukimura, Sanada!?" Tezuka looked behind him.

"Myself and Sanada were just back from a check-up from the doctor, we walked and then we saw all of you. What's happening here?"

"Exactly, Ore-sama would like to know that too." Atobe and Oshitari finally came out.

"Atobe-san, Oshitari-san!?" Oishi was surprised to see them here.

"What is happening here, why are you all gawking at Echizen as if you've just seen a ghost?" Atobe demanded to know.

However, he did not know this sentence had an affect on the Seigaku regulars.

"Well?" Atobe repeated.

"Echizen," This time it was Fuji. "Echizen, which Highschool do you go to?"

"Ha? Seigaku Senior Highschool."

"Then tell me, who is the head master of that school this year?"

"Of course it's Head Master Kurosawa!!"

"No, Echizen. Yes, Kurosawa-san was the head master, but he retired this year. This year's head master is Sakaki Yuuichi. I rechecked this with Horio and the others."

"Echizen. You did not go to that Highschool at all, ever since I've been studying in there and the same goes for the others, plus Momo and Kaidou are a year behind us, they know that as well," Fuji's words broke the silence.

"What are you saying? I AM at that highschool!! You all want me to be there right?" Ryoma anxiously replied back. He was sandwiched between the Seigaku group and Tezuka, the Hyoutei and Rikkai coupling on the other side.

"You would have been in the same year as Horio and the others, and you don't know that?" Fuji asked again.

"Echizen..." Tezuka looked at the stunned Ochibi before him.

Ryoma then turns around, "Buchou, I did go to that Highschool!! I...I....!!! Buchou LOOK OUT!!"

Tezuka turned around to see a very flashy motorbike speeding towards his direction. Before his muscles could react and he should jump out of the way, Echizen was one step faster. He pushed Tezuka out of the way, the taller guy was pushed towards the Seigaku group, Yukimura and Atobe was dragged out of that motorbike's direction by their lovers.

However...

"ECHIZEN----!!??" Anxious voices shrieked out in the afternoon open air.

The so-called young boy was lying flat face on the ground. The whole group hastily went over to the boy's side, and Tezuka was the one to make Echizen lie back having his face off the ground.

A minor audience formed around them, whispers transferred from this side to the other.

"Ne ne, what are they doing?" A random young woman asked.

"I think it's that guy with the dark brown hair and glasses that got hurt by that horrible motorbike driver," a random guy replied.

"Poor thing, so it was that motorbike driver that collided into the young man? Speaking of which, where IS that driver?" the same woman questioned again.

"Drove away, before the guards could get him. Oh well, seems like it's only a minor damage to this young man here, he looks fine," the man replied.

"Yeah, well that's it settled then," and so the woman started to walk away, followed by that same man and finally the crowd spreaded.

Fuji and Yumiko, who was both listening to such conversations, Fuji glanced over at his sister, "Nee-san..."

"Ah.." Yumiko looked back at Tezuka still holding a very pale looking Ryoma in his arms.

Ryoma did not bled, which seemed rather strange, however his eyes were closed and he seemed to have stopped functioning.

"Echizen!!" Tezuka shook the boy for the third time. "Echizen!!"

"Try checking his pulse!! His breathing and his heart!" Yukimura commanded.

Before Tezuka could put Ryoma back down, a small hand was placed on his arm. "Echizen?" Tezuka saw that it was Echizen's hand.

"Buchou..." Echizen weakily opened his eyes, but he can only manage to open them half-way. "Buchou..."

"Echizen!!" Tezuka placed his own hand on Echizen's one.

"Buchou... you believe in me right?"

"Echizen...I..."

"...Buchou doesn't believe me?"

"Echizen..."

"....Buchou....doesn't..." Eyes closed. "...believe me..." Hand slipped out of Tezuka's and touched the ground.

"E-Echizen!?"

Suddenly, the small boy's body was becoming transparent. Slowly by slowly...

"!!!!" Everyone had their eyes wide open on this.

"Echizen!!" Tezuka's voice sounded a bit hoarse from the calling. "Echizen!!!" Tezuka tries to embrace the transparent boy in his arms tightly, but before he could do so, the weak figure had vanished out of sight completely.

"!!!!!!!!!" Tezuka, on his knees, was feeling that the world has just turned its back on him. "...Ryo..Ryoma..." he managed to silently voice out.

"........" Everyone with sad expressions had their head bowed down, some looking out for a possible outburst reaction from Tezuka.

"Te-Tezuka, let's go... you're injured, we should go get you treated," Oishi went over to his friend's side.

".........Oi....Oishi....." Tezuka's hoarse voice lifted everyone's attention. "What...happened?"

"....Tezuka..." Oishi frowned.

"Fuji too... tell me.... what happened in the past?......Why.....can't I.... remember it?"

"Tezuka...." Fuji hesitated.

"Please...tell me..."

".........Hai. I shall do that," Fuji said as Oishi casted a worried look at him. Fuji nodded in response and he glance at his sister, who nodded as well, and finally he turned to face Tezuka.

"I will tell you what happened, everything that you have told me and Oishi in the past. Everything you want to know."

- - - To be Continued - - -

-------------------------------------

-Windy-  
I really wanted this to be a 5 chapter story, but it doesn't seem that way. Many people like their last stories to be an even number rather than odd, I actually like all numbers, except for 13 and 14.

-Dew-  
We apologize this was so late. It's because Windy-neesan was busy and lazy so she didn't-

-Windy-  
Hey!! You don't have to rub that in do you!? # #

-Dew-  
Mada mada dane--!

-Windy-  
........ Ahem, anyway, should I be an evil person to have Ochibi dead or should I have Tezuka following after him?

-Tetra-  
Wi-Windy-sama (pales)

-Windy-  
It'll depend on my mood---

-Dew-  
Devil.

-Windy-  
..... Whatever, it's only a joke. In truth, I have the fourth chapter done, but I've decided to wait a few days, because I think it's best for the readers not to rush on this plot. You need to think for a while on this chapter and I don't want the readers rushing this plot otherwise you won't understand the ending.. But I'll have the last chapter up in a few days, so look out for it (smiles)

-Dew-  
Oh yeah, you may spot the words "Buchou no Keichi" meaning "Captain, you're mean!" and "Baka" is "Stupid/Idiot". Also, those Sakaki and Kurosawa people does not exist in Tenipuri. Just to let you know.

-Tetra-  
Well, well, we apologize for the possible grammars and spelling mistakes in this chapter. Oh, and the OOC of characters.

-Windy-  
The next chapter is definitely the last one. Sore ja!!

Finished on 15-09-2004  
Last revised on 19-09-2004


	4. Memory of the Unexpected

- - - Fragments of Memories - - -

-Windy-  
Alright, listen up Minna-san, I actually have posted this in my LJ. So if you want a better layouted version, I would really recommend you to read from there. Scr#w that, just read the fic from my LJ for my sake. Just look in my personal fanfiction site profile, and you'll see the link there. I'm not posting the link here since the link could probably be deleted once I post this up. Also, I have the proper layout of ch3 posted in my LJ as well. So read it again if you wish.

-Tetra-  
To our Reviewers -  
**wolfie - Ryoma..... well, you'll know whether he's a ghost or not in this chap (smiles)**

**saki-kun - Haha, you'll find out in this last chap.**

**sTaR SNipEr - (sweatdrops) I didn't even notice the AtoRyo hints myself.... oh well. (smiles) **

**Haru No Uta - Heheh, this is the last chapter, hope you will enjoy it.**

**firedraygon97 - Updated real soon (smiles) I hope you like it. **

**Sonic16 - ASAP (smiles) here you go.**

**SadistFujiFan - Many thanks for correcting me. I hope you will enjoy this last chapter (smiles)**

**Shiomi - Haha, gomen ne. But you didn't wait for it that long now did you? (smiles) **

**Craze - Lalala... your questions are answered in this chapter (smiles)**

**ys - Thanks. Ryoma seems scary? o.O Why? **

**Rain - Here's the update. Pretty fast I'd have to say (sweatdrops) **

**Black Angel of Destruction - Heheh that's great then (smiles) **

-Dew-  
100 Shounen-ai, 50 Supernatural, 100 TezukaRyoma fic, plus hints of SanadaYukimura, OshitariAtobe, Golden Pair, TakaFuji, InuiKaidou and MomoAnn. Plus, Italics are thoughts, Bold are emphasize, and these brackets (...) meant actions.

-Windy-  
I'm thinking of either ending this in the next chapter or on the 5th. It's meant to be a short one anyway.

* * *

- - **Chapter 4 - **Memory of the Unexpected - -

Five years ago...

A small figure waited outside the Seigaku Senior Highschool building. Echizen Ryoma was inhaling and exhaling deeply after running from his school to this building here. He was a 2nd year at the Seigaku Junior Highschool, the two Junior and Senior buildings were only a few streets away. Students were swarming out of this building right now and the more people come out, the more excited that is of Echizen Ryoma waiting to see his lover - Tezuka Kunimitsu to walk out of those black iron gate bars.

Yes, these two were lovers, they've announced it ever since the end of the National Tournament of Tennis. Many players from different schools and even the ones in their home school were amazed with such a couple formation. Echizen Ryoma was taken. And the same goes for Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ah!" Ryoma felt a hand on his head. He spun around his face collided with the chest of his lover. "!!!"

Tezuka looked around and then back at his little lover. "Ryoma." He silently said, noticing the boy backing away plus his cherry face. _Kawaii_.

"Ma-mada mada dane!" Ryoma tried to pull down his cap, however he has forgotten he doesn't wear one when he's wearing the school uniform.

"Buchou?"

"Hmm?"

"............" Echizen pulled Tezuka's collar down for a fast kiss on the lips. "Omedeto!! You're a Senior Freshman now!!" the boy looked somewhere else because of embarrassment.

Tezuka, surprised from that sudden action, decided to do a little payback. "Ryoma..." He slipped one hand around the boy's waist and the other placing it under the boy's chin, "This is the correct way to kiss."

"!!?? Ah, Bu-(chu--)"

And on that same day, the happy couple decided to go on a date...

"Buchou-- I wanna go there!!" Ryoma pointed at a certain shop that is part of the mall.

"..........we're not old enough. And you're too young."

"Heh? When can you go?"

"At least when you're 18."

"Che..."

"And I wouldn't let you go either. The pub is full of smoke," Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed.

"Why not?"

"It damages your health."

"Oh--And what will you do if I do damage my health?"

"Haha, I'm only joking, that won't happen. Ne, don't give me that look either, mada mada dane Buchou!!" Ryoma stuck his tongue out.

"....Ryoma, what did I tell you to call me?"

"Buchou."

"Ne Buchou,"

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"...Hmm---- I forgot-- --"

"..........heheheh.....it was a joke--"

"...........you...."

".........because......... it's rare to see Buchou's other expressions-- --"

"...........Hai, Hai... .......Ku-Ni-Mi-Tsu......"

"Ah! Buchou!! Look! Look at these!"

"Ryoma #!"

"Kunimitsu."

"Mou-- Kunimitsu look!!" Ryoma pointed at something on the other side of a sports shop window. "Those black wrist bands look cool!!" Noticing the ice mountain is still a little fumed, the wonder boy sighed inwardly and pecked on his lover's cheek.

"!?" Tezuka turned to look at his lover.

"Kunimitsu, let's go eat something!" Ryoma grinned and he started to drag his lover away.

"..........." Tezuka turned his head around to look at those black wrist bands while walking in the direction where his lover is leading.

Finally at the end of that day...

"Ryoma!!! Ryoma!!!" Tezuka embraced the bleeding injured boy in his arms. Sirens of the ambulance could be heard, whispers and the buzzing tones of the audience surrounded them. Tezuka held his lover much tighter. Why can't he be more careful? He was just away to buy those black wrist bands and when he came back to his lover, a car came speeding towards him, and he didn't even realize the vehicle was there, he got pushed away out of the danger, but his life was exchanged for seeing the car colliding his lover.

Blood splattered on the grey floor.

Even the driver stopped and opened his door.

People crowded around the both of them.

The Ambulance was called and they waited til then.

Tezuka could feel his lover's consciousness was losing.

And the eyes of his lover... were now closing.

- - - - -

"That, was what you've told me and Oishi," 21 years old Fuji finished the story he was told 5 years ago.

Everyone was now sitting in the canteen of a certain hospital. They had come to have Tezuka treated his wounds, and since Tezuka insisted to know what happened in the past as soon as possible, they stayed in the hospital canteen to listen what Fuji and Oishi said.

"Then? What happened to Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know, Tezuka never said anything after that," Fuji frowned.

"Wait a second, then if Echizen was dead then--" Momo suddenly stopped to see all eyes glaring at him(Plus Kaidou silently calling him an Idiot), "Er, correct that, I mean if Echizen was injured then and even though we know he's... not here right now, but what was 'that' before....I mean, why did he...er...vanish..?"

"Good question, Ore-sama would like to know that as well," said Atobe.

"Could that be Echizen's ghost?" Kaidou was trying his best not to shake of fear.

"Iya, it's illogical, if it's a ghost, then why does it have a solid composture?" Inui commented.

"Is it a soul Genji?" Yukimura looked at his lover.

"A soul shouldn't vanish that easily. Plus, it doesn't get hurt in that way either," Sanada explained.

"Then what could it be?" Oishi asked with worry.

"It wouldn't be a vampire or a zombie would it?" Momo sweated.

"If it is then don't you think he's already dead from the light of the day?" Oshitari mentioned.

"Oh yeah... that's right... ahahaha...." Momo paled.

"Fujiko-chan?" Taka-san looked at Fuji.

"Ah." Fuji Syuusuke turned to look at his sister. "Nee-san, please tell them."

"Hai Syuusuke," Yumiko smiled. "Minna-san, that Echizen we've encountered, was a spirit."

"Spirit?" Tezuka finally spoke something after listening to the story for a while.

"Hai. A spirit. And a very powerful spirit too. It is formed from everyone of us wishing to see him appear among us so greatly that he is practically wished as a human right here with us."

"Huh?" Eiji and Momo both scratched their heads in confusion.

"Put it in an easier way to understand... do we understand why Echizen-kun's height never changed?" Yumiko asked.

Everyone shook their heads representing a 'no'.

"It's because we have only remembered his height before that incident has happened. Many of us could have probably imagined what height he should have been now, but since we have different thoughts, our hearts decided to let it remain as it is, therefore his height didn't change."

Everyone nodded.

"Another example would be the uniform. We all pictured him to be in his last year in Seigaku's Senior highschool. We know what the uniform looked like, so we combined it together, we try to imagine what it would be like for Echizen to wear the uniform, thus creating him wearing that everytime he meets us."

Everyone nodded once more.

"Another words, the more we wished to see him, the more energy we have created was so great it created a live hallculating image. The Spirit," Yumiko finished.

Everyone was now silent.

"Yumiko-san..." Tezuka's voice directed at the eldest child of the Fuji family. "Excuse me but do you know--"

"I'm sorry Tezuka-kun, I don't know if Echizen-kun is whether alive or not," Yumiko bowed in apologies.

"Tezuka?" Oishi worriedly went over to his friend.

"................Is that so... then....iya, thank you so much Yumiko-san, Oishi, Fuji, and Minna," said Tezuka.

"Tezuka...." some called that aloud, some remained silent.

"Right. right, you had a long day today, why don't we all go home now?" Oishi told Tezuka and he turned around to look at the others, who all nodded.

"Ah." Tezuka began to walk.

_Ryoma_.

- - - - -

"Ara? Yukimura-kun, Sanada-kun?"

"Sensei!?" Yukimura called out. He was surprised to see his private doctor working in this hospital here at this hour of time, while he stopped in the corridor to have a conversation with his doctor, Sanada excused himself and he joined the walking crowd.

"What happened? Were you unwell again?" the doctor was concerned.

"No no, my fever is fading, it's fine. But why are you working here Sensei?"

"Oh that, well, it's because I'm here to discuss with the other doctors about a certain patient of this hospital."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure what the issue was about, since I've never got any word yet. Oh yeah, that patient's room is just over there," saying this the doctor pointed at the room that has a sign next to the door.

A sign that read ECHIZEN RYOMA.

- - - - -

__

_Ryoma_......

_Ryoma_......_why did you leave me?_

__

_Wait, you didn't leave me_....

_You were right there, in that white room, on that white bed, in that same position, mouth covered with one of those plastic oxygen supply masks, parts of your body supplied with the life source from those transparent tubes from the machines, your tawny-golden eyes shut closed_.

_It was me_... _I was the one that left you_...

_I was the one that vowed to awake you from your nightmare_...

_Therefore I became a doctor_....

_So I can find the best remedy to rejunevate you_...

_However_...._when time passes by, I've actually forgotten your presence_.....

_I don't understand why that has happened_....

_I hope you can forgive me, for I wish to stay by your side forever_..........

_Ryoma_........._please open your eyes_.........

__

_It was no wonder you have forgotten about the promise in relation to the black wrists_....

_It isn't because you have forgotten, it's because I have never made the promise yet_...

__

_I do know that the promise exists_...

_But before I could reach you, you were taken away from me_....

_But if I can ever make that promise to you again_....

_My promise is that I wish to stay with you forever, for eternity_...

_So Ryoma_.... _please open your eyes_........

_Ryoma_........_please open your eyes_..........

_Please open your eyes_....

_Ryoma_............

_Please_.......

_Open_.....

_Your eyes_........

"Ryoma.....please.....open your eyes...." Tezuka Kunimitsu sat beside the lying boy.

"I bought the black wrist you like.........one for me and one for you........they're here... " Saying this, he put on one of the black wrist band for Ryoma's left hand.

"Ryoma.......I don't mind, because I've finally remembered you... I won't let you out of my side again..."

"Ryoma...."

- - - - -

"I'm amazed. How did you find him?" Oishi asked the heavily breathing Yukimura. Everyone minus Tezuka were outside of Echizen's room.

"It was my Sensei, he said that Ryoma-kun was in that state ever since that accident. He said he doesn't have one bit of danger right now, but the thing is they don't know how long he'll wake up, it's been 5 years they've said, some may take a while, and some are never," Yukimura told them.

"That's really depressing...poor Ochibi-chan..." Eiji let himself fall back on Oishi to have his lover hold onto him.

"What about Echizen's parents?" Fuji asked.

"That's right, did the doctor say anything about them?" Inui looked at Yukimura.

"He said that Echizen-san tried to find the best doctors in Japan and America, but so far none of them could do anything about it. Echizen-san wants to let Ryoma-kun stay as where he was, so that when a doctor is found to find the cure, they would move him if that doctor is far away."

"Ne Syuuske," Yumiko looked at her brother.

"What is it neesan?"

"I think, we don't need to worry about the doctors anymore. Somebody, is awake," She smiled.

- - - - -

"Ryo...Ryo...Ryo..." Tezuka was startled to see the opening eyes of Echizen Ryoma.

"Kuni...mitsu..." weak Echizen tries to force a smile. "I heard...everything...."

"Everything?"

"Everything your heart said to me..."

"..................." Tezuka looked at the small figure before him. No, not small. The boy has indeed grown, taller, probably around Fuji's or Eiji's height in their Junior Highschool third year. Right now, nothing can explain the joy that is swimming around in the ice mountain's heart.

"I was never angry with you in the first place....you must be trying so hard to save me.......it was painful... wasn't it?" Ryoma weakly lifted his hand to touch Tezuka's cheek.

"Ryoma......." Tezuka placed his own hand over that hand of his lover's.

"It was painful right? So painful that you wanted to forget that pain. ...But that's ok now... you're free from that pain.... because I'm now here with you..."

"Ryoma...."

"Kunimitsu.... are you going to be by my side forever?"

"Hai..."

"...Kunimitsu... I really like this wrist band..."

"Hai..."

"....Kunimitsu...ai-"

"AAAAWWWW-----!!!" applauses was suddenly heard from the doorway of the room.

"Yokkata ne Ochibi!!!" Eiji jumped.

"Yosha Echizen!!" Momoshiro joined.

"Pssshhh---Omedeto!" Kaidou congratulated.

"Hmm..... seems like it's time to make Inui juices to replenish Echizen's health again..."

"You're joking right?" Oishi was concerned.

"Ore-sama can't stand the fluffiness of you two together, ne Yuushi?" Atobe grunted, but smiled.

"Is that so?" Oshitari glanced back.

"It's great ne Tezuka? Echizen?" Fuji smiled.

"Omedeto!" Yumiko smiled as well.

"Omedeto nah Tezuka....Echizen...ah? Thanks Fuji.....YOSHA!!! MARVELLOUS TEZUKA, ECHIZEN!!!!! GREAT-O!!!" Can you guess what Kawamura is holding?

"It's really lively in here ne Genji?" Yukimura smiled.

"Ah." Sanada nodded.

"It's really noisy in here," Echizen Ryoma finally said.

"EVERYONE 100 LAPS AROUND THE HOSPITAL BUILDING RIGHT NOW!!!!!" And Tezuka Kunimitsu finally snapped.

_It was no wonder you have forgotten about the promise in relation to the black wrists_....  
_It isn't because you have forgotten, it's because I have never made the promise yet_...  
_I do know that the promise exists_...  
_But before I could reach you, you were taken away from me_....  
_But if I can ever make that promise to you again_....  
_My promise is that I wish to stay with you forever, for eternity_...

_And now that you're awake, I can finally make that promise,  
I will possess this wrist band and you will possess yours,  
And now I shall fulfill this promise,  
For I promise to stay by your side forever_.

- - - Fin - - -

* * *

-Windy-  
Finished--

-Dew-  
Finished...

-Tetra-  
Finished...

-Windy-  
Yes!! Finished!! ((Thinks that she can only remember finishing ONE story with many chapters in the past, the others were ALL one-shots.))

-Dew-  
That was pretty strange. So what really happened in the end?

-Windy-  
Echizen-kun is alive and well, what else do you ask for?

-Tetra-  
Yes, even though the Characters were really OOC here...

-Windy-  
........thanks Tetra.

-Dew-  
What was Ryoma-kun trying to say at the end?

-Windy-  
He was trying to say 'Aishiteru yo' to Tezuka, meaning 'I love you.'

-Dew-  
So the others ruined the moment?

-Windy-  
Yup.

-Tetra-  
Minna-san, if you would kindly, please tell us what you think of the ending, and then...

-Dew-  
Ah.

-Windy-  
Hope you enjoyed this!! Buh-Bye!!

Finished on 15-09-2004  
Last revised on 15-09-2004


End file.
